Another Heart Calls
by XxTwilight CrystalxX
Summary: Jacob left right after Bella's heart stopped beating in Breaking Dawn, not even staying long enough to take care of the evil spawn. Twenty years later, Jake's made a life for himself with new friends. Friends that introduce him to a new girl at the local collage. A girl who is oddly familiar but not.


**This was a one-shot for the Haiti Relief compilation I did. Hope you enjoy!**

The sun was out; the salty wind was blowing through my long hair. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back trying to absorb as much of the heat as I could. You don't get many days like this in La Push. "Jake?" My head jerked in the direction of her voice. A voice that has haunted me for the last twenty years. A smile crept along my face as I took in her beautiful frame. "Where did you go?" she asked. My smile shrunk. "You promised me you wouldn't leave me." My chest felt tight with the anguish, and my head dropped in shame.

I did leave her. I left her dead and cold on that table in Dr. Fang's make-shift delivery room. Blood covered her tiny fragile body. A body that I had watched be battered, bruised and broken right before my very eyes. But the worst part, the worst part was that she was so stubborn she wouldn't let anyone help. That day I watched her die, and the pull that I had felt for her was then pulling me somewhere else. I watched the monster she loved continue to beat life into a corpse.

I walked downstairs, intent on revenge. That abomination would pay for taking my reason for being. I got to the last step, expecting to find Blondie holding the evil spawn only to see an empty room. I could still feel the pull, but I couldn't stay. I was defeated. And if I wanted to be truthful about the matter, I didn't want Bella to have died for nothing. I would let the demon live…for her.

"Jake you shouldn't have left me," she said, pulling me from my dark thoughts. I picked my foot up to walk to her.

"Jake?" another voice called me. A voice like satin. A voice that could float on a summer breeze, soothing and comforting. I halted my steps and turned to the new voice. I couldn't make out the girl standing about five hundred feet in front of me. She was blurry and colorless. Like an old unfocused picture, the scenery around her was in perfect clarity. My legs started to carry me closer to her. I watched her arms come up to welcome me. "Jake, I need you." I was almost there, all I had to do was reach out and touch her unfocused fingers, and so as I began to lift my hand…

"Jake!" I sat up, almost colliding with my roommate. "Dude! What the hell?" Shane, my close friend, asked.

"What do you mean 'what the hell'? You woke me up." I groaned rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"You told me to wake you up, remember?" he said giving me a look that said he was questioning my sanity. "You wanted to go out to the club tonight." I flopped back down on the bed as Shane sat down at the foot. "You're working yourself too hard. Between working at the repair shop during the day and working the bar at night, you don't get enough sleep." I rolled my eyes and slung my legs off the side to get up. "You're burning yourself out." I walked over to my dresser to pull out a new pair of boxers. "You're burning yourself at both ends."

"Shane, I can handle this." I said walking to my closet to find some jeans and a shirt. "Trust me." I said turning with my cocky smile on my face. "This is a vacation compared to my last job. I don't need that much sleep, never have. So quit pulling the mother hen shit." He squinted his eyes at me, annoyed. We stood there for a second in a stare down before Shane back down.

"Fine!" he said. I gave him a smirk and walked past him to head to the shower. "Hurry up. Tracy is meeting us at the club, and she's bringing a friend…" I stopped; slowly I turned to my demented friend. I stood there with my eyebrow raised in question. "Oh come on Jake, you haven't been laid in god knows how long." I wanted to chew him a new one but stopped and sighed. "Tracy has good taste. I know the girl isn't a dog or anything." I couldn't help but chuckle. I waved him off and shut the door. I stripped down and turned only the hot water on, but even then it felt barely warm to my body.

As I stood under the spray I thought back over my life and what has brought me to where I am now. When I left that day, I left Leah and Seth with Sam. It was my one and only alpha command. One I don't regret. I took off and lived on the land for a few years. But after a while something told me I needed to call home. I tried the house but no answer, so I called Sam.

Sam had informed me that my dad had passed away. They had already taken care of everything. He had sent out a few of the pack to try and locate me but it was too late. I didn't want to be found. Sam told me that he didn't suffer, that he just fell asleep one night and didn't wake up. That didn't make me feel any better. I should have been there for him. It seems like everyone that was most important to me left me. My mom, Bella, and then my dad. I shook those thoughts from my mind.

I kept in touch with Sam and the others after Dad passed away. That way, if I was ever needed again, all they had to do was call. Embry had been helping with falsifying documents over the years for me to help keep my true identity a secret. Between the both of them I'm pretty updated on the pack. Sam and Emily had two kids, but the kicker there was that Leah imprinted on their son. In fact, everyone had imprinted and stopped phasing. Lucky them. I couldn't find it in myself to stop phasing, and I couldn't understand why. So that's how I find myself here in New Hampshire, working two dead-end jobs. Great now I'm on a pity party.

When I noticed the water temperature start to drop, I finished up. I threw on my clothes, ran my fingers through my short hair and opened the door. I walked into the living room to see Shane watching a game. "About damn time. I was going to leave you here," he said turning the TV off.

"Sure, sure." I said rolling my eyes. I slid my black leather jacket on over my white t-shirt and put my wallet into my back pocket of my dark jeans and headed out to my Suzuki Marauder. I saw out of my peripheral vision Shane throwing his leg over his Honda Rebel. We both started up.

"Lets get you laid!" he called as he revved the engine and pulled out. I growled and took off after him. It wasn't long before I caught up and passed him, flipping him off. I pulled up to the club and I could smell the alcohol mixed with sweat and sex. I don't usually do the club scene, only when Shane whines enough. It was a minute before Shane pulled in beside me. "One of these days you're going to kill yourself flying like that. I love the speed and the thrill but damn Jake." he said shaking his head.

"Come on." I said leading the way into the club. "I want to get this over with."

"I agree, the sooner you get laid the better." He said as he pushed his way through the door.

There were bodies everywhere, bumping, rubbing, grinding against each other. We made our way to the back of the club, Shane looking for Tracy and me looking for a beer. I tapped Shane on the shoulder and nodded my head in the direction of the closest bar. He responded with his own nod, and pointed in the direction he was heading. Our own signal to divide and conquer. I fought my way to the bar and signaled for the bartender. As I waited for him to come back, I felt a pull coming from the back of the building. I was close to bouncing on my feet in order to get to it. I just shook it off. The dream and the reminiscing about the past were getting to me.

I paid for my beer and headed in the direction I saw Shane headed before. With me having my height it was easy to spot Shane's blonde head. As I made my way to him the pull was intensifying. I saw Shane standing in front of two girls. Both of the girls had their back to me. I knew the one standing closest to Shane was Tracy. There was another girl standing to the side and back from her. What caught my attention first was her hair. It was a bronze color, a color I had only seen once in my life but never wanted to see again. But it was just hair, right. I couldn't hold it against a girl for her hair color. It's probably bottled anyway.

Shane's eyes locked with mine, and he raised his chin in acknowledgement, which caused Tracy to turn and smile, which I quickly returned. She nudged the other girl as she leaned into her ear to whisper something, the music to loud for me to make out from this distance even with the sensitivity.

I could feel the pull becoming stronger, and every fiber of my being was begging for the girl to turn so I could see her face. "Hi Jake." Tracy said as I leaned in for a hug. My eyes wouldn't leave the back of the girls head. "I'm glad you came."

"You know I bring the party with me." I said with a smirk.

"Jake I would like for you to meet my friend Vanessa." She said tugging on the girls arm. I saw her put up a small struggle before huffing out a breath and turning around but she didn't raise her head. She was shorter than me, about 5' 6. But what I wanted the most was to see into her eyes. "Vanessa this is Jacob." I offered her my hand but after a couple of seconds and another nudge from Tracy she finally relented and placed her tiny delicate hand in mine. As her long slender finger slid across my palm, we both gasped as time slowed down, and everything happened all at once.

I barely registered her body heat before the electrical current flowed between us, but my reaction wasn't normal. A normal person, when shocked, would immediately pull away. Not me, my hand tightened around the smaller one as hers did as well. The second the shock took effect her head shot up and our eyes met and that's when more things came to light. The eyes I saw looking back at me were eyes that had haunted me for more than twenty years, the dark pools of brown that I could always drown in. I saw myself in these eyes. I saw myself as a soul, and as I watched, my soul began to glow. And as the glow magnified I could feel the hole in my heart swell up and close. Everything that I was, was no longer me. I could feel my chest heaving and my breaths coming in pants. I knew what this was. I was there when Quil saw Claire.

"Your here?" I whispered, and watched as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Tracy asked, but I pretended not to hear her.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked.

"Oh this is serious," I heard Shane tell Tracy, "he never dances."

I watched as Vanessa pulled her bottom lip in and nibble on it in a familiar way. What was with this girl. Why did it feel like I knew her but there was so much I didn't know, but I was bound and determined to learn.

She had barley nodded her head before I pulled her out on the floor with me as the All American Reject's belted out the beginning lyrics to their song "Another Heart Calls." My hands instinctively went to her waist as hers wrapped around my neck. I pulled her as close as possible, without making her feel uncomfortable. Apparently that wasn't good enough for her so she stepped closer. I could smell her unique scent but it was vaguely familiar. A relaxing blends of lavender and lilacs, to sooth my soul. I didn't know what to say. I had never been this nervous before. "So where are you from?" Oh that's original Black.

My eyes again focused on her lips as she bit on them again. "Here and there actually. We never stay in one place for too long."

"Your family in the military?" I asked. I felt bad for her, growing up and having to leave any friends behind.

"No, not really." She said with a slight smile. "My family just gets restless." I knew a thing or two about being restless, but not anymore. I would follow this girl to the ends of the earth and back, but how do I tell her that?

"So Vanessa do you have a last name?" Ok the lines are not getting better.

"Why don't you go first?" she said looking a little shy.

"Ok," I said, "my name is Jacob Bl..Wolfe." Damn it Jake, stay focused.

"Wolfe?" she said it like she didn't believe me.

"Yeah," I said with a shrug. "Are you afraid?" I asked with a smirk. I couldn't help but play on the name that Embry so creatively came up with for me.

"I'm no little red riding hood Jacob Wolfe." She said with a sexy lop sided grin that sent every bit of blood in my body straight to one area. I let out a low growl, to low for any human to hear, but I thought I saw her eyes widen for a split second before her lips met mine.

Now I have kissed many girls in my life but none ever compared to the one I had shared with…her. But the kiss that I was currently losing myself to with this girl was sending tingles up and down my skin. Her dainty fingers carded through the hair at the base of my neck. I let out a moan and pulled her closer to me but quickly regretted it because it caused her to startle and pull away. I opened my eyes, worried about her reaction.

"I have to go." She mumbled before spinning around toward the door. She drove through the crowd without any delay. While I was left to push and shove to make it to her before she left. I called for her to stop, but she either didn't hear me or chose to ignore. I was leaning more toward ignoring me.

"Vanessa wait!" I shouted as I pushed yet another drunken idiot out of the way. "Please! Let me apologize!" I watched her push open the doors with a good amount of force for someone so small. The door had just closed as I pushed it open. I scanned both to my left and right while inhaling deeply. I picked up on her scent and followed. She wasn't too far ahead on her phone.

"No… he didn't do anything…I just forgot that I have a paper due for English…yeah I'll see you later…bye." She slid the phone in her pocket.

"Vanessa," I said. She began to walk faster. "Please, Nessie…" she halted and spun around so fast that I almost ran into her.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"Vanessa?" I said, totally confused on where she was going with this.

"Oh," she said giving me a look of doubt for a second then turning and walking away again.

"Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to over step any boundaries." I said matching her pace beside her.

"I just want to go home Jake." she said without even looking my way.

"Then let me take you home." she stopped and turned to me, sizing me up. "You don't need to be out here walking by yourself."

"I can take care of myself Jake." she seethed.

"Ok fair enough, but can you give me the peace of mind. Let me take you home." I pleaded. "I don't want anything to happen to you." I saw her open and close her mouth a few times before sighing out.

"Fine." I couldn't help the smile of relief that crossed my face…one that grew bigger when Vanessa returned it with her own shy one. We made our back to my bike, Vanessa giving me directions to her house. My heart was pounding in my chest as her small hands wound around my waist. For once in my life I felt at home, at peace, complete.

I followed her instructions and turned down a wooded, gravel road. That's when I started to have a weird feeling. A feeling I couldn't put my finger on. Hell I couldn't even tell you if it was a good feeling or a bad one.

We pulled up front to a small two story home. As I took in my surroundings I asked, "You live here alone?"

"Yeah," she said as I helped her down. "I have a very large family. They are very…protective of me. I had to fight with them forever before they would even let me go off to college, especially my dad. My mom finally stepped in and sided with me. Saying that it would be good for me. My dad wanted to make sure the place was large enough to accommodate my entire family if, and when they wanted to check in on me."

"How long have you stayed here?" I asked as we stood on the front steps.

"I've only been here a couple of months. I love having my freedom but I do get lonely sometimes." She said in a whisper.

"Well since you're new in town, I would love to show you around." I said. Still with the cheesy lines Black. She started to drive me crazy again as she bit her lip. I just wanted to take that lip in-between mine and bite it for her. Whoa, down Jake. "I would really like to get to know you more." I said grasping her hand in mine. I was really starting to panic since she just stood there, looking down and not saying a word. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to just walk away from her, but I didn't pressure her either. I sighed "I guess I'll see you around." I squeezed her before letting it fall to her side and walked back to my bike.

"You felt it too…" she said to my back. I spun around to see her face. "You felt it too didn't you?" she asked as she walked back to me.

"Yes." I said, my voice husky.

"That…it was something special, wasn't it." she asked looking up at me. I nodded my head in response.

"Did you…" she trailed off as she raised her hand to cup my face, "Was it something you did?" she asked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"It was something I had no control over." I dropped my eyes.

"What happened?" she asked stepping closer.

"I promise I will tell you, but I would like to get to know you better first." I said pressing my hand to hers, hoping that she would let this go for now.

"I'm a little freaked out here Jake. You're going to have to give me something." She said pulling her hand away from me and crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, no, no. Don't be." I said reaching out for her. She backed away and started to worry. "Wait. Ok. It's all very complicated." I said closing my eyes. I heard the most beautiful tinkling bells as she laughed. Something I was going to have to hear more often, but I was a little take aback by it in this conversation.

"Complicated? Jake you have no idea, what complicated is." she said with confident smile.

"I will tell you that you won't ever have to be alone again." I said hesitantly. Her smile faded to a look of unbelief. I closed the distance between us and held her heart shaped face in my large hands. "I will always be here, until you order me away." I thought I saw a flash of recognition run across her face. Her hands slowly came up to wrap around my wrist.

"Until I order you away?" she asked quietly. I gave her a determined look and a quick nod. She seemed to take my statement in for a second. "Then don't leave." She breathed out before virtually attacking my lips with her own. I was so lost in the moment that before I knew it we were on her couch. My tongue lapping at her mouth, rubbing against hers in a frenzy of pure passion. I knew I had to slow down. I wanted to show her what she meant to me; show her how important this thing between us really was. I broke away to look down at her. That's when I realized that both our shirts were gone and my pants button undone and my fly down. My body was trembling from her hands as they roamed down my pecs, over my abs, and following my trail of dark hair. I had to stop this now. I grasped her tiny wrist in my hand gently and pulled it away. I saw the hurt in her eyes as I did so. I leaned down to press a gentle chaste kiss on her lips.

"Not now." I said, my lips brushing hers.

"Why?" she whimpered as she bucked her hips into mine causing me to groan.

"You mean too much to me." I said holding her hips down. "I don't want us to just jump in the sack." I sat back and situated myself. I reached down to pick up her shirt and my hair stood on end. I knew that smell, but I had to get her out of here first. There was no way I could do anything with her here. I looked up into her eyes and I saw terror.

I didn't even have time to register the front door crashing in before I found myself up against the wall and a pale hand crushing my throat. My eyes followed the arm up to the face of the monster I loathed more than anything else. His eyes were pitch black with anger, and his clothes and hair looked like he had been running for a long while. The mixture of his growls with mine was almost deafening. I could feel his fingers contracting, closing off my windpipe. I had to move, I had to protect Vanessa.

I managed to push him off and send him through the bay window. "Vanessa get out!" I shouted at her before jumping following him out the window. I was phased before I hit the ground just in time to have him crash into me.

"You filthy inbred mutt. I will destroy you!" he spat at me. I kicked him off of me and lunged at his arm but he knew what I was going for and dodged.

"I will not lose another woman that I love to you!" I thought as I went for his throat.

"You have no idea what that girl means to me," he said as his hand landed at the side of my neck sending me into a tree.

"She won't replace Bella, Edward. I will be damned if I let you near her. You will not do to her what you did to Bella." I sneered back at him

"Jacob Black, you were always a fool! Can you not see the resemblance? The bronze colored hair, the deep chocolate eyes, the heart shaped face? She is mine and Bella's daughter!" his tone low and condescending.

"Damn." I breathed.


End file.
